Canterville
by Kaazoo
Summary: AU Seto moves in to a mansion in the middle of nowhere only to learn that it is haunted by a ghost, AKA Lord Yami. The Egyptian Arc never happened. Well it did, but in Shakespearean England. Shonen Ai, YY x SK Based on the Canterville Ghost movie.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Me and Author #1 haven't been putting up disclaimers, because Author #1 thinks people should know better, but I Author #2, am a strong follower of the rules, and thus am doing the disclaimer for this and all of other fics. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And in the case of this fic, I don't own the original story of The Canterville Ghost either.  
  
Canterville  
  
When a gentile man can win,  
Prayer from out the lips of sin  
When a child gives up tears,  
And the barren almond bares  
When the silent chapel bell  
Sounds the ghostly sinner's knell  
Then shall all the house be still,  
And peace shall come to Canterville  
  
A train was steadily making its way across the English countryside, and as it zoomed past various sites of historic importance, one man who sat by him self was not paying any attention. Instead, he was busily typing away at a laptop. This was a normal enough chore for him, but what he was writing was not as familiar as he let on. Seto was having trouble coming up with things to say to his little brother in his email. He was not accustomed to writing letters to any one about any thing accept businesses. Normally, Mokuba would accompany him on these business trips, but this time, Mokuba had been unable to leave school for summer break a few days early, as his older brother had done. As Seto carefully wrote the last sentence of his email, he scrolled back up to the top of the page to admire his letter.  
  
Dear Mokuba,  
  
I guess that by the time this letter reaches you, you'll be out of school. And here I am in un-jolly old England on my way to some place I've never heard of. I still don't understand why I have to come all the way to the middle of no where; maybe I can find some excuse to leave early. I hope to here from you soo-  
  
Suddenly the screen of his laptop went black, and a message popped up. 'Unstable connection' and was followed by another message, 'Warning, battery low.' A small spark came from his laptop, and it shut down.  
  
"Canterville next station, Next stop, Canterville!" a man called out cheerfully as he made his way down the aisle. Seto stood up and intercepted him, demanding to know why his laptop had suddenly stopped working.  
  
"You mean you don't know? Electronics just don't work here in Canterville." The man said smiling at Seto. "Enjoy your stay!" Seto sat back down, allowing the man to continue spreading his message.  
  
The train slowed to a halt, and Seto waited for every one else to get off the train before he made his way to the door. He was greeted by and old man who walked up to him briskly.  
  
"Are you Mister Seto Kaiba?" the man asked, looking over Seto carefully.  
  
"I am. Who wants to know?" Seto replied coldly.  
  
"I am Mr. Umny. My wife and I will be the ones who will look after you during your stay in Canterville. I am also you driver." The man stated stiffly.  
  
"I see. I am in a great hurry Mr. Umny, and I must ask you to take me to where I'm staying at once."  
  
"Yes, of course sir." Mr. Umny reached for Seto's briefcase, but his hand clasped around empty air. Seto had quickly moved his brief case out of the reach of Mr. Umbrae.  
  
"I'll take this. You just take me to the car."  
  
"Yes, of course sir." Mr. Umny said trying to hide his failure with an awkward little bow, before hurrying out to the parking lot where an expensive old-fashioned car was waiting for them.  
  
'Not a limo, but it will do for now, just as long as the old thing can still run.' Seto thought to himself as he climbed into the back seat and set his briefcase beside him. As they set off towards Seto's accommodations, the people they passed would stop what they were doing and stare at them before hurrying into their houses. Seto heard one of these people whisper to their companion, "He must be the new one..." before the two scuttled inside. The village was small, and it was easy for Seto to tell that everyone here was very uneasy about his arrival. He glanced at Mr. Umny who continued to stare fixedly at the road.  
  
Eventually, the town gave way to countryside, and for once Seto was happy to see the small town be replaced by large trees sitting atop rolling hills. 'Anything is better then all those people staring at me with suspicion hidden behind their fake similes.' He thought angrily to himself. The car slowed noticeably, and Seto looked out through the windshield for the first time since they had left the town. His eyes were met with the fantastic sight of a large castle that seamed to spring up from the ground before his very eyes.  
  
"Welcome to Canterville Hall, your home for the next couple of months, Mr. Kaiba." Mr. Umny said as he parked the car in front of the large double doors that lead into the castle. After removing the keys and placing them carefully in his breast pocket, Mr. Umny slowly went around to the back of the car and held open a door for Seto, who stepped out and looked around. "Is it to your liking, Mr. Kaiba?" Mr. Umny continued after Seto had stepped out and grabbed his briefcase.  
  
"It's old." Seto said simply.  
  
"I hoped you would approve, but- Ah! May I present Mrs. Umny!"  
  
"I bid you welcome to Canterville Hall, Mr. Kaiba!"  
  
"I'll see to the luggage..." Mr. Umny said almost to himself. Ignoring the elderly couple that stood before him, Seto strode up to the old doors and pushed them open, revealing a small hall that led into a grand dinning room. Mrs. Umny came up next to him and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"After you've had a chance to get settled, we'll be serving an early supper." Mrs. Umny said sweetly dragging him through the dining room and into another larger hall. "Ah, you see these portraits, these are the lords of Canterville hall." Mrs. Umny said as if it were actually something that was intrusting. She released Seto, and continued her brisk pace down the hall. "That's Lord Yugi, you'll meet him when he comes to sign the lease tomorrow." She said gesturing to a portrait that appeared to be the newest.  
  
Seto was, however, not paying attention. He had stopped in front of an ancient looking picture of a man wearing Elizabethan clothes, and holding a rapier in a rather dashing manner. As he continued to look at the picture, a low moaning echoed through the house. Seto tore his eyes away from the portrait to ponder the strange noise. 'Must just be the wind, this place is old, after all.' Seto thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, don't mind that." Mrs. Umny said quickly, sensing his alarm. Seto ignored her and returned his gaze to the picture.  
  
After dinner, Seto was forced to climb the long spiraling staircases up to his room to get a coat. 'It's probably warmer outside then in here...' he thought to himself as he made the long journey down again. On his way down, he stopped again to look at the portrait of the man he had spent so long looking at already. He just couldn't help but feel like he some how had known this person before he had come to this house; in fact it felt like Seto had known him for a very, very long time. As he turned to leave, one of the many suits of armor that stood in the halls dropped an ax that just barley missed Seto. He dismissed the incident as an accident and made his way into the dinning room where Mr. and Mrs. Umny were cleaning up. They did not realize that he had come in.  
  
"I don't believe that boy! Just because he has lots of money and owns some company in Japan, doesn't mean he has the right to just come here and strut around like he owns the place!" Mrs. Umny was saying to her husband as she cleared off the food that Seto had left. Thinking it best to not interrupt their discussion, Seto doubled back to a place where he could here what they said, but they couldn't see him.  
  
"Not to worry. A city kid like him won't last the night." Mr. Umny replied, glancing around anxiously.  
  
"Yes, the old boy was at it with the moaning as soon as he arrived." Mrs. Umny said to her husband.  
  
"Starved for attention he is." Mr. Umny commented looking up at the ceiling. "How long is it since the Taylors?" he asked his wife turning back to her.  
  
"Nearly two years. I hear the poor boy is still in the institution."  
  
"Well, good luck to him, that's all I say." Mr. Umny toasted, raising his glass. Seto had heard enough. He turned on his heal and walked straight back up the stares.  
  
As the large grand father clock in the living room struck midnight, Seto lay awake in his bed. He had been unable to come up with anything worth while to write to Mokuba for the past half-hour. He had given up on trying to repair his laptop, and finally resorted to pen and paper. As the last bell tolled, Seto heard another ghostly moan. 'Must just be the Umnys closing up...' he reassured himself. As he stared at the blank page labeled with a simple 'Dear Mokuba', something caught Seto's attention. Someone was rattling the doorknob of his bedroom, as if they were trying to come into a looked room. He tried to ignore it, but another moan drew his attention again from the letter he was trying to write.  
  
He decided that it would be best to go sort out this nonsense himself. 'Is it the Umnys trying to scare me out of manor?' Seto wondered to himself. As he reached the door, another moan rang out through the room, though it felt more like laughter the way it reverberated in Seto ears. He placed his hand on the doorknob slowly and the rattling stopped. Turning it ever so carefully, Seto moved to open the door, and found himself alone it the hallway.  
  
After looking around for the culprit and seeing no one, Seto returned to his room and shut the door behind him. With one last glance around his new room, Seto crawled under the covers and extinguished the lamp that burned on its last couple drops of oil next to his bed. He was in darkness now, and as his keen eyes surveyed the scene, he heard another moan, and could have sworn that someone was standing above him, watching him. But as he could see no one, he dismissed the idea and rolled onto his side, preparing for some much-needed sleep.  
  
All night Seto tossed and turned fitfully in his sleep, and when he woke up, he found him self drenched with sweat, although the thermometer told him that the temperature had dropped to 40 degrees last night. He slowly climbed out of bed and headed in to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was freezing, but it felt nice to get the sweat off any way. Seto realized that the house must have been built long before heating or electricity was invented, which explains why it was always so damn cold. After getting dressed, he climbed down the stares and into the hall that led to the dinning room. As he made his way to the dinning room, his eyes were again drawn to the portrait of the man with the rapier. As he stared into those deep maroon eyes, he felt as though he were being drawn into the world of the portrait, and he could almost imagine the man standing right in front of him, waiting for some one...him.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba, I trust you slept well?" Mr. Umny drew him out of his reverie, and Seto turned to face him quickly. "Mrs. Umny has already put out your breakfast, are you hungry?" Seto didn't answer him. He turned to the dinning room and walked in, ignoring Mrs. Umny's greeting. Seto took his seat at the head of the table and helped himself to some oatmeal. 'I hate oatmeal.' He thought to himself before stuffing a large quantity into his mouth.  
  
"Now that you've had your breakfast," Mrs. Umny interrupted his thoughts. 'I'm getting so sick of that...' he ignored her. "How would you like a formal tour?" she continued.  
  
"No thanks. I have so work to do." Seto replied icily.  
  
"No, no, I must insist," Mr. Umny said carefully, taking Seto by the arm and leading him to a part of the house that Seto had not yet explored.  
  
"This is the library," Mrs. Umny said as Seto and her husband entered the said room. Seto released himself from Mr. Umny's weak grip and picked up a book that was resting on an end table. "That book contains the entire history of the Cantervilles." Mr. Umny said noticing what he had picked up. Seto sat down in a chair and opened the old book.  
  
"We will continue the tour later." Seto said, dismissing the Umnys.  
  
"Yes, of course sir." Mrs. Umny said turning to leave the room. Seto waited until both the Umnys had left before he shut the old book, and started to investigate the library.  
  
A large marble fireplace stood at the center of on wall, and there were ornate carvings on its mantle. As he turned his glance down wards, he noticed a small red stain on the floor beside it. As he knelt down to scrutinize the strange object, he felt a searing pain run from his chest to his head and he felt extremely sick. He fell backwards into a conveniently placed armchair, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the stain. His hand reached up to the place in his chest that it hurt instinctively, but when his hand met with the black fabric of his turtleneck, he pulled it away quickly. It had felt wet. He pulled his gaze away from the stain to look at his shaking hand. It was covered with blood. A rare moment of panic ran through him and he quickly looked down at his chest. Nothing. There was no blood. He looked back at his hand and again found nothing. 'What is happening to me, I'm not going insane, am I?' Seto thought, his gaze returning to the spot where the stain was.  
  
"I must get rid of it..." he said out loud to break the silence. Seto journeyed to the bathroom, got a towel, got it wet, put soap on it, and returned to the library. He started scrubbing. He scrubbed for an hour, but still the stain seamed to get no smaller. 'I don't know why, but I have to get rid of it...'  
  
Meanwhile, out on the driveway  
  
"Good morning, my Lord." Mr. Umny greeted the man that had pulled up, and opened the door for him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Umny!" the short man said to Mr. Umny as he stepped out of the car. "Is he still here?"  
  
"Oh Lord Yugi, that man is driving me mad, he has no respect for the house!" Mrs. Umny complained as she rushed up to join here husband in greeting the lord of the Canterville house.  
  
"Now Mrs. Umny, we shall have to make allowances, things being what they are..." Lord Yugi reassured the woman. "Any...trouble?" he asked glancing at the two.  
  
"Only...noises, so far my Lord" Mr. Umny replied.  
  
"Well, at least he's lasted the first night." Lord Yugi said grinning as he walked up to the door. He made his way briskly into the library, were Seto was rumored to be, closely followed by the Umnys. Seto had finally removed the last bit of the stain, and declared this to the room triumphantly as the group entered the room. Upon spying the empty spot were the stain had been, Mrs. Umny let out a shriek and collapsed into the very armchair that Seto had fallen into earlier. Mr. Umny and Lord Yugi immediately rushed to her aid, and Yugi turned to face Seto.  
  
"That stain, Mr. Kaiba, was the blood of Sir Seth Edmonton, who died on that very spot in 1584." Yugi said starring at the spot that Seto stood over. "It has been the wonder of the county for four hundred years. Until today, it has resisted all efforts of removal." He continued indignantly. Mrs. Umny had begun to whimper uncontrollably, and the lord of the house turned his attentions back to her. "Mrs. Umny, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I-I suppose so..." she answered weakly. "This bodes ill..."  
  
"I don't believe in those things." Seto said shortly, starring at the spot where the blood had been.  
  
"You'll see..." Mrs. Umny continued in a far off voice. "I have seen things wild eyes... I have seen things happen in this house..." she stood up and practically fell into Seto. "Providence watch over you..." Mrs. Umny said shakily, striating her self and leaving the room.  
  
"Um, I am Lord Canterville, but please, call me Yugi. How do you do?" Yugi introduced himself trying to ignore the strange behavior of Mrs. Umny. He extended a hand, which Seto did not take.  
  
"How did he die?" Seto asked icily.  
  
"No one knows. He was the lover of my unfortunate ancestor, Sir Yami de Canterville, who disappeared mysteriously after his death. His body has never been recovered, but his spirit has haunted this hall ever since." Yugi answered, trying to remain friendly.  
  
"With all do respect, 'Lord' Canterville, the laws of science are not going to be repealed even for the British aristocracy." Seto said glaring at the Lord before he turned and picked up the book that had the history of the Cantervilles in it.  
  
"You may think any thing you like, Mr. Kaiba, but you must remember that I did warn you." Yugi said, winking at Mr. Umny who had remained in the library. He pulled a pen and paper from his coat pocket and handed them to Seto.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Canterville, I consider myself warned." Seto said taking the document, and ignoring the pen. He pulled out one of his own and twirled it in an extravagant way before signing the lease. "Good bye Lord Canterville." Seto said coldly, stuffing the paper into his hands.  
  
"Good bye, Mr. Kaiba. You really must come to dinner some time. I'll see you soon, I dare say." Lord Yugi said, turning and leaving escorted by Mr. Umny. After they had left, Seto returned his attention to the book that he had picked up earlier. The first page of the book contained only a drawing of an angel clutching a heart to her breast. He looked around the room carefully. 'I know I've seen that picture before...' His eyes fell on the fireplace, where a matching angel was carved. As he examined it more closely, it appeared that something was missing from the spot where the heart was on the angel over the fireplace. He shut the book, and made to put it down when he noticed a carved heart shaped stone was set into the cover. 'Must just be a coincidence.'  
  
"So you've found the prophecy." Mr. Umny said from behind him gesturing at the writing next to the angel.  
  
"Is that what it is?" Seto asked in a disinterested manner, though he continued to stare at it. "A prophecy about what?"  
  
"I couldn't say."  
  
"Is it about the 'ghost'?" Seto sneered.  
  
"I don't involve myself in such things, unlike Mrs. Umny..." Mr. Umny said as he left Seto alone with his thoughts.  
  
After dinner, Seto headed strait for his room and decided that this would be the night that he finally wrote to Mokuba. So far his letter went like this:  
  
Dear Mokuba,  
  
I'm sorry to not have written to you sooner. My laptop doesn't seem to work here, so I had to write it manually. I hate being stuck in this stupid old house. There's no one around for miles, except for these to creepy old people, who seam to want me to leave, which I'd gladly do. Of course now that they want me to leave, I might just have to stick around, if only to prove them wrong that this house isn't haunted. That's right. Every one here seems convinced that it is, and they are trying to scare me away. Ha! Like I believe in ghosts....  
  
The candles that lit Seto's room began to flicker in an unsettling way. And the door to his room creaked open. 'Stupid old houses...there must be a draft coming in from some where and that's what's making the candles flicker and the door-' Seto was puled from his thoughts of reassurance by a sudden weight on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and was met with the piercing gaze of the man from the portrait. A gasp of terror escaped Seto's lips and he fell from his chair. He quickly picked himself up, and fled the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Minutes ticked by, and still Seto stood in front of the door, waiting. He carefully reached for the doorknob and turned it slightly, but as he did so a face emerged from the door, the face of man who had been in his room. The man walked through the door and Seto as if they had not been there. Seto fell backwards as an icy sensation swept through him. His chest began to throb again and his shirt seamed to be soaked with blood. He was in such shock that he couldn't break his fall, but someone else did. Two strong arms caught him under the arms and turned Seto to face his savior. The man stared at him for a moment, and his look resembled that of deep longing, a feeling that Seto couldn't help but feel for this man as well. Seto reached out to touch the man that stood before him, but in a flash of lightning, he was gone.  
  
"Are you all right?!?" Mrs. Umny said as she rushed into the hall where Seto stood flabbergasted.  
  
"I-I'm fine...I just was seeing things..." Seto said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure..." Mrs. Umny said as she reached up and touched his face that had gone white with shock.  
  
"We should not meddle, Mrs. Umny." Mr. Umny said taking Mrs. Umny by the shoulder. The Umnys left the hall, leaving Seto alone in the darkness. 'What was that?' he though to himself as he turned and went back into his room. 'I must have been seeing things...but it felt so real...I'm just tired, that's all.' After thinking this he pulled back the covers and slid between them. However, he could not sleep, nor could he forget the look of longing that he and the man from the portrait had exchanged.  
  
Seto awoke from he very sleepless night and decided that today he would go and explore the small town. After he made his way down the stairs, he went out through the same double doors that he had first entered the house. He stepped out on to the lawn and located Mr. Umny, who was pruning an old dead tree.  
  
"Why do you bother?" Seto said as walking up to Mr. Umny. "It's dead."  
  
"No. It's not dead. It's just been like that since...well since anyone can remember." Mr. Umny stuttered, turning to Seto.  
  
"Then why don't you take it out?" Seto asked coldly. Both of them were avoiding the subject of ghosts.  
  
"Lord Canterville's orders. The tree is not to be removed."  
  
"Well, that's odd. I was just about to head into town."  
  
"Yes sir, let me get the car for you." Mr. Umny said quickly, dropping his pruning shears.  
  
"No it's alright, I'll drive my self."  
  
"Oh, no, no-no trouble at all, sir..." Mr. Umny replied stumbling all over his words as he headed off to where the car was parked. Seto dismissed this as just another classic example of Mr. Umny's paranoia and followed him to the car.  
  
They pulled up to the local pub, and Seto walked in. What was normally a very noisy pub went very quite as Seto walked up to the bar. Every one in the room was staring fixedly at him, but he didn't care.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba. I'm renting Canterville Hall for the summer." Seto told the bartender, though it was apparent that everyone already knew this. "I was wondering if you could direct me to the post office."  
  
"Right here, I'm the postmen." The man stated, and the room was filled with murmurs of agreement.  
  
"Thank you." Seto said as he handed the man his now completed letter to Mokuba. "What about the police station?" "I'm the constable, if one is needed." The tender/postmen/constable smiled.  
  
"What about a doctor?"  
  
"I'm the local vet, if that's any good." The man continued.  
  
"How nice, its all very simple and compact here, isn't it?" Seto glared at the bartender/everything and turned to leave. The instant the door shut behind Seto, the pub was fill with discussions like, 'How long do you think he'll last?' and 'What do you think the old boy'll do to him?' Soon a bet was started as to how long Seto would keep his sanity.  
  
After returning to the Hall, Seto started back up to his room when he was once again stopped in his tracks by the portrait.  
  
"Good morning, sir." Mrs. Umny said sweetly as she passed him on her way to the dining room.  
  
"Mrs. Umny," Seto stopped her. "This is Sir Yami, am I correct?"  
  
"Oh, why yes. A fine man."  
  
"That look on his face, what do you think it is?" Seto asked as he continued to stair at the picture. 'Damn, I'm going mad, why do I care what the look on his face is? This place is screwing with me...'  
  
"Seems pretty fierce..."  
  
"Yeah. But there's something else too." 'Damn it, what am I saying!?!'  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, yes. Maybe, a little sad perhaps."  
  
"And lonely."  
  
"Yes...perhaps so." Mrs. Umny said, looking at him slyly as she turned to leave. 'Damn creepy old people...' Seto though to himself as he adjusted his course to the library.  
  
As he walked in to the old room, his eyes immediately fell on the spot where the bloodstain used to be. There, in its place was another stain. 


	2. Chapter Two

Canterville 

Chapter 2

Seto's eyes widened with fear. His head was spinning, and he was falling. 'How could it have come back?' He thought to himself before he hit the floor. Seto landed almost on top of the stain, and he tenderly reached out to touch the spot. The blood was wet. Fresh. Seto's vision swam and his chest burned with pain. 'Not this again...this can't be happening to me...' He jerked his hand away from the accursed spot and brought it to his chest. A knife was firmly planted in his chest and was the source of his pain. He grasped the knife with shaking hands and struggled to pull it out. Seto's hands were covered in his blood and they kept slipping off the hilt. More blood rushed into his mouth with each ragged gasp he struggled to inhale. He was choking. Seto gave a finale heave on the knife, and it at last came loose from his chest. He lacked to the strength to do anything more than draw his knees to his chest and spit the blood out of his mouth. He still held the blade in one of his hands, but he was beginning to loose control of his fingers. As the knife fell from his hand, Seto felt hot tears rushing down his face.

'This...is all just an...illusion...I won't give in...none of this is real.' As he thought this, the knife next to his hand flickered and vanished along with his pain. The blood on his face, chest, and hands vanished. All that remained was the stain. Seto still felt week from his vision, so he continued to lie on the floor and stare at the stain. After most of his strength had returned to him, he set about the task of removing the stain. 'I don't care how important this stain is to this damn town...I can't stand to look at it...I have to get rid of it...' He gingerly placed two fingers on the stain and lifted them to his nose.

"Paint." He said to himself defiantly. 'Just as I thought. The Umnys must be trying to scare me out of this place...and I may be falling for their pathetic tricks...' "From now on, I'll keep this door locked at night."

After the stain was completely removed, Seto located Mr. Umny who was rambling about the garden. Seto strode up to him and asked with a false air of disinterestedness, "Mr. Umny, I was wondering if I could have the key to the library?"

"Yes, of course sir, but why would you want that?" Mr. Umny asked carefully.

"When I went in to the library, the stain was back."

"It was!?!" Mr. Umny gasped with honest shock.

"Yes. And it smelled like oil paint."

"You aren't suggesting that-"

"Yes. I want the key so that I can lock the door and be absolutely sure that no one goes in that room but me." Seto said firmly, holding out his hand.

"Of-of course, sir." Mr. Umny reached for the ring of keys that was attached to his belt and fished out a long skeleton key. He carefully placed it in Seto's waiting hand and Seto's fingers wrapped around it tightly.

"Is this the only key to the library?"

"Yes, sir, the only one I know of at least. But Mr. Kaiba, you should know that a locked door means nothing to a ghost..."

"I thought you said that you don't believe in superstitions like that."

"Oh no, no of course not sir." Mr. Umny stuttered, his eyes widening.

"I thought so." Seto said turning on his heal and heading back to the house. He walked strait through the center of the garden and past a large statue of an angel holding a heart. 'Must be the Canterville family crest, or something...I see that same angel every where...' Seto trampled through three beds of flowers on his way back to the house, leaving Mr. Umny to sprint along behind him trying to repair the damaged flowers. 'Why does he care? They're not even alive. I hate this place...' As Seto entered the castle, Mrs. Umny came running up to him.

"I have an important letter for you, Mr. Kaiba!" she gasped, stopping in front of him.

"Not now. It can wait." Seto said impatiently as he nearly pushed her over in his haste to reach the library. As Seto disappeared down the hall, Mrs. Umny stood in the center of the hall and quietly laughed to herself.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, I think he's more terrified of you than he admits..." Mrs. Umny murmured turning to look up at the ceiling.

When Seto arrived at the door to the library, he reached for the doorknob, intending to lock the door and then return to his room, but before he could lock the door, he had a sudden urge to double check that the blood stain was still gone. He replaced the key in his pocket and shut the door behind him. Seto then briskly walked over to the fireplace and looked down at the spot. Nothing. He sighed with relief and slumped back into the armchair that had saved both him and Mrs. Umny from collapsing onto the floor earlier. 'Why does that happen whenever I see it? It's not like I'm skittish about blood, or anything...and it even happened when it wasn't even real blood...what's wrong with me!?!' As Seto thought to himself, his eyes fell on the writing carved next to the angel on the mantle of the fireplace.

" 'When a gentile man can win, Prayer from out the lips of sin...When a child gives up tears, And the barren almond bares...When the silent chapel bell Sounds the ghostly sinner's knell...Then shall all the house be still, And peace shall come to Canterville' " He read out loud to himself. "So that's the prophecy, is it? How lame." Seto turned his attention to the angel next to the prophecy and found himself again wondering why there was an indent where the heart should be in the angel's arms.

'There has to be something that goes there...' He looked over to the table where the book that contained the history of the Cantervilles sat. Seto walked over and picked up the book, examining the cover of it carefully. The rhinestone heart set into the cover seemed like it should be the perfect size for the space in the mantle. 'It has to just be a coincidence...someone else must have noticed this before me...' Seto opened the book and turned to the first page. He held the book in such a way that his left hand rested over the rhinestone heart. To his amazement, the first page of the book contained the same prophecy as the mantle. 'This is too much of a coincidence...' Seto felt something cool and smooth drop into his hand. Shutting the book, he looked to see what it was. The carved heart rested gently in his hands. 'This is way too much to be a coincidence...' Seto walked over to the fireplace, and carefully put the heart in the space. It fit perfectly. As he took his hand away from the stone, he heard the scraping of wood on wood. A shelf of books to the left of the fireplace slid open to reveal a passageway blocked only by cobwebs. Pushing the cobwebs aside, Seto entered the dank hall. It smelled strongly of death, and the stench nauseated him.

The passage was like a maze, and it appeared to be some sort of dungeon. Disfigured skeletons hung from shackles, their bodies twisted by years of pain. As he walked further into the dank hall, he could faintly hear some one speaking.

'Impossible. No one could be down here...' despite his disbelief, Seto continued to go further into the passageway. The deeper he went the louder the speaking became, and eventually he could make out the words.

"...toward my hand? Come let me clutch thee, I have thee not yet I see thee still. Art thou not fatal vision sensible to feeling as to a sight? Or art though but a dagger of the mind, a false creation proceeding the heat oppressed brain? I see thee yet in form as palpable as that which I now draw."

Seto came to a door where the speaking seamed to be coming from, and pressed his ear up to it to confirm his belief. Sure enough, the voice was indeed coming from inside. He made to push the door open, but hesitated. Something about the voice seemed familiar and comforting. Seto sighed and paused to listen once again.

"...such an instrument I was to use. Mine eyes are made the fools of the other senses, or else worth all the rest. I see thee still. And on blade and dungeon gouts of blood which was not so-"

Seto could wait no longer. He had to know who was talking. Seto threw open the door and a heavy padlock fell loudly into the dust that covered the floor of the small cell. Seto glanced around the cell quickly, and his eyes fell onto the man from the portrait, Yami de Canterville, who broke of from his speech and turned to stare back at him. Their eyes met briefly, and Seto couldn't help but notice the look of longing that was hidden in Yami's deep maroon eyes. As he continued to look into his eyes, Seto felt his eyes begin to water from all the dust that hung in the air. Or was it from the dust? Seto's heart beat faster and faster and he felt giddy. What was happening to him?

Yami's mouth opened slightly as if he was about to say something, but a crow cut him off when it squawked loudly from it's perch in the corner of the room. Yami's expression changed completely and his face flushed with anger.

"How dear you!" Yami yelled.

"I-I'm sorry-" for the first time in his life, Seto was speechless.

"Be gone! Leave me!" Yami threw his arms up into the air and the door to the cell in front of Seto slammed shut. Seto heard the scrap of wood on wood and knew that the secret door to the dungeon must also be closing. He took off in the direction that he had come from earlier and just barely managed to squeeze out before the door had completely shut. Seto fell to the floor in front of the bookcase, panting. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally. Seto couldn't understand why he felt so strange every time he looked at Yami. What was happening to him? As he lay on the floor contemplating his new feelings, the door burst open.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried with glee when he spotted his brother lying on the floor. "Mrs. Umny told me you'd be in here, I almost didn't believe her because I didn't think you'd want to be in a library with so many outdated books, but I guess I was wrong!" Mokuba said walking over to where his brother had sat up. "By the way, why were you on the floor?"

"Never mind that. Why are you here?" Seto snapped.

"Aren't you glade I came?"

"Yes, but I wish you would have told me you were coming, instead of just showing up."

"Yes, but-" before Mokuba could defend him self he was interrupted by Mrs. Umny who had just entered the room.

"He did. I tried to tell you, sir, but you pushed me out of the way." Seto glanced at her coldly and she seemed to shiver. "Y-yes, sorry to interrupt sir. Dinner will be ready shortly." Mrs. Umny turned, shut the door behind her, and headed down the hall.

"I sent you a letter a few days ago, but Mr. Umny told me it only got here this afternoon. I'm sorry Seto, I thought that you'd be happy if I came." As he said this Mokuba felt his big brother pull him into a hug.

"I did miss you, and I'm glad you're here." Seto squeezed Mokuba tightly.

"Seto? What's wrong with you? You're not sick are you?" Mokuba pulled away and put one hand on Seto's forehead and the other on his own.

"Maybe I am." Seto pulled himself up and left the room with Mokuba at his heals. Seto shut and locked the doors to the library and the two headed down stars for dinner. On their way, Mokuba eagerly recited for his older brother all that had happened back home during his absence. Seto pretended to listen to his little brother's story, but he couldn't keep his mind off of his encounter with Yami. When hey reached the dining hall, they both took seats near the head of the table next to each other, and Mokuba continued his story, which Seto still wasn't listening to. Mokuba perceived this, and decided to change subjects.

"So, why were you in the library?" Mokuba asked his brother curiously as Mr. Umny entered the room.

"Your older brother seems to believe that someone is trying to trick him." At Mr. Umny's remark, Seto snapped to attention.

"Trick you? How so big brother?" Mokuba turned back to face Seto who was glaring at Mr. Umny.

"Well Mokuba, it appears that someone may have tampered with the blood stain." Seto answered his little brother's question, but did not remove his gaze from Mr. Umny.

"Blood stain?!? I want to see that! Where is it?" Mokuba exclaimed eagerly.

"I'm afraid that there may not be very much to see, Mr. Kaiba saw to that." Mrs. Umnys said carefully, trying to conceal spite. She had just entered the room carrying a large tray that held roast that she had prepared for dinner. Seto caught the malice in her voice and spat back at her.

"Well, only today, I noticed that the blood spot had returned, only the blood was fashioned out of paint. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"You're blaming me for that? How can you not see it! You've angered _him_!" Mrs. Umny shrieked and glanced up at the ceiling quickly before she turned and left the room.

"Paint? Him?" Mokuba tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Tell me!"

"I'm so sorry for Mrs. Umny's out burst, sir. I'll talk to her right away." Mr. Umny gave a quick little bow, and turned on his heel and followed Mrs. Umny.

"What going on, Seto?" Mokuba urged his big brother. Seto decided that it would just be easier to explain what had happened then to try and put up with Mokuba's constant badgering.

"It seems that all the people around here believe that this place is haunted. Apparently, back in Shakespearean England, the lord of this castle Sir Yami de Canterville, murdered his lover, Sir Seth Edmonton, and the blood spot has been there ever since before I got here. I cleaned it up." Seto explained, leaving out the small detail about him hallucinating every time he saw the stain. "Then just today, I went to check on it, and the blood spot was back. It smelled like paint. I think that the Umnys are trying to scare me out so that they can rent it to somebody else and keep my rent as well. They're using the suppressions of people to earn some extra money." Seto finished, also deciding that it would be better if he didn't tell Mokuba that he had actually seen the ghost.

"Really? Wow! I wanna see where the blood spot was!" Mokuba sprang to his feet and grabbed his brother's hand. "Come on, I'm not hungry! Lets go now!"

"Fine. I'm not exactly hungry either..." Seto didn't like the idea of eating so soon after he had been "stabbed".

"Alright! Come on Seto lets go!" Mokuba practically dragged Seto all the way back to the library and only stopped when his way was blocked by the locked doors of the library. Seto stepped forward, pulled the key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. Immediately, Mokuba threw open the door and rushed into the room. "Where is it big broth..." Mokuba's voice trailed off as his eyes fell upon a spot on the floor. Seto jumped when he noticed what it was that Mokuba was staring at. He fell backward onto the floor and stuttered.

"I-I don't believe it...how did it come back...?"

"What is it? It's green!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Is this the blood spot that you cleaned up?"

"Y-yes..." Seto was in shock. 'How could this have happened? The door was locked...unless it really was the ghost...'

"They're making fun of you. We need to put a stop to this. Tonight I'm going to sleep in the library and make sure no one tampers with the stain." Mokuba declared. Seto wasn't listening. He had already gotten up and set about scrubbing the floor. "When did you start being so concerned about cleanliness?" Mokuba asked.

"There's something strange about this stain. I can't stand to look at it. And now it's become a matter of pride." Seto finished cleaning the stain and turned to Mokuba. "What were you saying? You're going to spend the night in here?"

"Yup!" Mokuba smiled. "Then I'll be able to catch the culprits and figure out how they're getting in."

"Suit you self. I feel terrible. I think I'm going to go to bed early." Seto turned and walked toward the door. He stopped before he left. "I'm leaving the key in the door if you need to go out."

"Ok, good night big brother!" Mokuba had already settled him self on the couch.

"I'll tell the Umny's to bring you some comforters. It gets pretty cold here at night." Seto said as he stepped out of the room and shut the doors behind him.

After telling the Umnys, Seto went to bed early and fell instantly asleep. Mokuba, however, was kept awake long into the night be the ticking of the enormous clock in the library. Mokuba sat awake staring off into space and thinking about his brother. 'Something about him has changed. There must be something else going on that he hasn't told me about. This can't all be about one stain that seems to have gotten the best of him.'

As the large clock chimed the first bell that signaled midnight, the temperature in the room dropped and the hairs of the back of Mokuba's neck stood on end. Mokuba sat up on the couch and stared intently at the clock. Then his attention shifted to what sounded like the muffled squawk of a crow that came from with in the bookshelf next to the fireplace.

As Mokuba's fear increased, Yami sat placidly in his cell and plotted what ghastly things he would do to his company tonight. A crow flew in through the bared window of his cell and made its presence known.

"Ah Gabriel," Yami spoke quietly, indicating the crow. "They've retired to their beds?" the Crow cawed its answer. "Splendid. Before another dawn, we shale bid farewell to are unwanted guests. I was denigrated by that fool of a boy, and indignantly upon indignantly...well I will tonight a special effort make. First that young boy's room, where I will gibber and stab myself thrice in the throat...Then turn I to _him_. For him I will do such things...what they are, I know not yet. But they shall be terrors of all the earth and hell..."

The tenth bell pealed its hollow sound and the pit of Mokuba's stomach sank. His breathing became faster, and his palms felt clammy. The eleventh bell sounded and Mokuba's heart was somewhere in his throat. 'Why am I so nervous? Its only midnight...I've stayed up much later before...'

Yami listened and waited for the eleventh. As it sounded, he turned to Gabriel and spoke quietly. "The bell invites me." His shackles unclasped and he stood up. "Gabriel, thou hast the storm forgot? Call the winds to crack you cheeks." The crow flew off into the night, and thunder reverberated in the crisp night air. "Thanks, my trusted familiar." He breathed in deeply and said to himself, "Now to work. Perchance, a grand entrance!"

As the twelfth bell chimed, all thoughts vanished from Mokuba's head and his body was clenched by the tingling sensation of terror. From the fireplace that stood directly across from him, a form emerged. Hunched over and cackling madly, Yami stepped out of the fireplace. Mokuba shrank back in fear, and stared horrified at the ghost. Yami looked down at the place where the blood once was.

"You dare mock me for the last time! How dare you befoul my sacred spot!" Mokuba shrieked, and Yami thrust his hand out before him and clenched it into a fist. Mokuba, as if grabbed by some invisible force fell from the couch and onto the floor before Yami. "Now by the bones of my beloved I swear, when twice the cock has called the sun, deeds of blood shale be done upon you and your brother's heads." Conveniently, a roster crowed just then. "Yet crow again, and cry havoc...murderer to walk abroad." Yami turned his attention to the door to the library where he thought he heard something. Mokuba seized his chance and scurried away from Yami, who hesitated, waiting for the next crow. "Yet crow again and cry havoc!" Yami yelled to no avail. "Pain shall overcome that naughty fowl. I have seen the day that a good strong spirit might call for me..." As Yami uttered this, the door to the library gave in and Seto stumbled into the room.

"Seto!" Mokuba screamed, and ran over to him.

"You!" Seto glared at the ghost. "What have you done to my brother?" Yami momentarily starred back at Seto and tears welled up into his eyes before he turned away.

"Why must I be afflicted so?" Yami flickered and disappeared.

"Big brother..." Mokuba sobbed into Seto's chest. "I-I was so scared...what was that?" Mokuba looked up at his big brother who was starring blankly at the place where Yami had stood seconds earlier. "Seto?"

"What?"

"What was that?" Mokuba asked again as he wiped away his tears.

"...Yami de Canterville..."Seto mumbled and finally managed to tear his gaze away from the spot. "Apparently, he's the ghost that haunts the house..." It appeared to Mokuba that Seto was beginning to act normally again.

"Do you believe it's real?" Mokuba asked carefully. It was impossible to read Seto's reactions. Mokuba had to be careful about what he said.

"Of course not. It's probably some elaborate hoax." That was what Seto would like to think. Something about the way the ghost looked at him made it seem realer then anything Seto had experienced before. 'I can't possibly explain it to Mokuba...and I don't want him to think that ghost are actually real...' "Look, I think that we should both go back to sleep now. I also don't think that you should sleep in here any more. There's a room across the hall from mine that you can use." Seto turned toward the door.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Besides, we don't need to know who has been painting the stain any more!" Mokuba still didn't understand why his brother was acting so strangely, but he decided that it would be best to ignore it for the time being.

"Why not?" Seto responded out of habit, he wasn't really paying attention. Seto was thinking about his pervious encounter with Yami.

"Because it's obvious that the ghost was the one who was repainting it after you cleaned it up!" Mokuba waited for the wave of his brother's anger that would soon break over him. Seto paused to think about what it was that Mokuba had just said. After a moment, he continued walking.

"Obviously." Seto said simply. "No one else could have." This was not the reaction that Mokuba had anticipated. He had expected Seto to be angry with him for even suggesting the idea that the ghost could be real. He would have never thought that Seto would have agreed with him.

"Seto...is something wrong?" Mokuba asked slowly.

"Maybe."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Ok. If you ever need to talk, just come to me!" By this time they were standing in front of Seto's door. Seto turned and opened the door to the room across from his. The room was pitch black, but it was set up almost exactly the same as Seto's room had been. He found the small oil lamp and matches quickly and lit them. This room had obviously not been as thoroughly cleaned as Seto's had been. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, and cobwebs hung in every corner.

"It's not the best, but it will do for right now. In the morning, we'll have the Umnys clean it out." Seto walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. "Come on." After Mokuba had crawled in, Seto wrapped the covers around his little brother's neck carefully.

"Something must really be wrong..." Mokuba muttered to himself through a yawn.

"No, I just don't want you to be cold." He turned and headed towards the door.

"Seto, do you think the ghost will come back tonight? I'm 'kinda scared." Mokuba called after his brother.

"If he does, I'm right across the hall. Besides, I came last time didn't I?" Seto paused in the door.

"How did you know to come anyways?"

"I don't know...I woke in the middle of the night and thought I should come check on you." Seto paused. When I got to the door, I remember that I had left the key with you. I was just going to go back to bed when I heard you scream."

"Thank you."

"Good night, Mokuba." As Seto shut the door behind him, Mokuba couldn't help but wonder why Seto was being so nice to him.

"Something must have happened to him, before I got here, that he isn't telling me about..." Mokuba thought out loud to himself. Mokuba blew out the light and slid deeper under the covers.

The rest of the night pasted in silence, and Yami did not return to torment them further. This made Seto both relieved, and somehow, disappointed. Though Seto did not understand why, part of him wanted Yami to come back just so that he could see him again.


	3. Chapter Three

Canterville

Chapter 3

(A/N Sorry for not updating very quickly, and thank you for all the reviews! I'm an extremely slow writer, and I've been very busy lately, but I'll do my best to keep updating!)

Several days passed, and Yami had not reappeared since the night when Mokuba had first arrived. Seto hadn't gotten any work done since then, how could he? Every time he tried to concentrate one business, he was distracted by the thought that he might never be able to see Yami again. Seto had lost interest in everything he had once taken pleasure in. He hadn't tried to fix his laptop once since Mokuba had arrived, which shocked Mokuba. Seto had taken to spending long periods of time alone in his room, and wouldn't talk to anyone. Occasionally, he would leave his room, only to shut himself into the library for hours.

Once, Mokuba had even challenged his older brother to a game of dual monsters, which Seto had declined. Mokuba didn't know what to do with his brother's condition. He hardly spoke, and he refused to eat anything. The Umnys had suggested taking him to a doctor, but Seto had refused to leave the house. They managed to get the doctor to come to Canterville Hall, which took a great deal of effort, all the town's people seemed to believe that if they went anywhere near the manor, they would go insane. When the doctor arrived, Seto promptly locked himself in his room and didn't come out for a full day.

Rumors spread throughout the town that the newest renter of the Hall had finally cracked, and the winners of the bet, who had said he wouldn't last the month, collected their fees. It was commonly believed that Seto would soon be carted off to an asylum, just as the previous renter had been, and the one before him, and the one before him.

With each passing day, Seto's condition grew worse, and Mokuba began to believe what the town's folk had been saying all along; anyone who stays at Canterville Hall will eventually go mad, or die a painful death at the hands of the malevolent Ghost. Mokuba had come to the conclusion that the only way to save his brother's sanity was to take him back to Japan as quickly as possible. He began the long journey up the stairs to his brother's room. Mr. Umny had given Mokuba the key, which he carefully inserted into the keyhole of his brother's locked door. He slowly pushed the door open, and was met by the cold gaze of his brother who sat across the room and his bed.

"What do you want?" Seto asked sharply.

"Seto…I think something is wrong with you… You haven't been your self lately…" Mokuba walked across the room and sat down next to his older brother.

"What of it?" Seto snapped and stood up. Mokuba shivered. He hated it when his brother got mad, especially at him. Under normal circumstances, Mokuba would have left Seto alone until he felt better, but this had gone on for far too long, and Mokuba was deeply concerned about his brother.

"I don't think we should stay here any longer… I've already bought the train tickets, and the Umnys agree that we should probably leave-"

"The Umnys agree?" Seto interrupted. "Of course the Umnys agree! They want us to leave so that they can continue to trick this entire town that something is wrong with this house! Of course they would tell you that we should leave!" Seto was shouting now, and Mokuba shrank back. He hadn't seen Seto so angry since before Gozaburo died.

"I will not leave until I have gotten to the bottom of the mess. I refuse to be beaten by the scheme of two old people!" Even as he shouted this, Seto knew that there was more to it then being beaten. Something had happen between him and the ghost before he had first come to the mansion, and he had to find out what it was. Seto turned back to Mokuba. "You may leave if you wish, but I am going to stay here for the remainder of the summer, any questions?" Seto walked briskly to the door and did not wait for Mokuba's answer. Seto had been waiting for Yami to come to him for long enough. It was time to pay Yami a little visit.

Seto walked quickly down the hall to the library, and Mokuba didn't follow. Something had changed, and as a result, Seto had retuned to his normal state. As Seto hurried past Mrs. Umny, even she could tell that new a determination had come over him. Instead of dragging his feet and walking slowly down to the library; lost in his thoughts, he was refreshed.

Seto reached the door to the library and pulled the skeleton key out of his pocket. Even in his previous state of madness, he had always been careful to lock the door, though he no longer believed it to be the Umnys. Seto open the door, stepped in, and carefully locked it behind him. He did not want to be interrupted during his next confrontation with the ghost.

Seto walked over to the mantel, and reached up to press the rhinestone heart that was the key to the secret dungeon. The door scraped open, and Seto made his way through the cobwebs to Yami's cell. This time Yami was not speaking; but instead, Seto could here the sound of muffled sobs. He reached the door to the cell, and threw it open. Yami was stretched out on the disintegrating cot, and was clutching what appeared to be a letter. Tears were streaming down his face, but when he caught sight of Seto he quickly stood up and wiped his face.

"I need to talk to you." Seto stated plainly taking a step into Yami's room. Gabriel, the crow, cawed indignantly from his perch.

"No! You have no right to be here!" Yami exclaimed, flinging the letter down onto the cot.

"And you have no right to drive me insane. I don't know what you did to me, but I can't stop thinking about you. I must be mad to even be talking to you, ghosts aren't real… but something won't let me just ignore you. I have to know, who you are!?!"

"You are brave to visit me here. I am indeed a ghost, and I have haunted this manor for four hundred years. And never has my sacred spot been befouled before you had the impudence to-"

"What is that spot, are you the one who keeps repainting it?"

"That concerns you not."

"Yes, it does. Every time I see it, something happens to me…I feel as though it's my own blood that stains the mantle…"

"You speak lies…it is impossible…" Yami's voice trailed off. He couldn't stop himself from starring at Seto, who was under the same spell. Neither of them spoke for a moment, and that moment seemed to last an eternity. A single tear rolled down Seto's face and he turned away.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come here…I should have known that you wouldn't have the answers." Seto turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Something strange had come over Yami and he moved like he was possessed.

"No, please stay…I haven't spoken to anyone in such a long time…the only thing I had to keep me from going as crazy as those I tortured were the plays that I often recite to myself. Would you do me the honor of being Prince Hamlet?" Seto turned and stared at Yami blankly.

"What?" Seto blinked.

"I'm sorry…perhaps you should leave… it was foolish of me to think you'd want to stay with me…" Yami turned and sat back down on his cot.

"No. I would like to stay." Seto said simply. He didn't know why he had agreed, but he longed to spend more time in the presence of the ghost.

"Would you?" Yami stood up. "I-I…we shale start from where Hamlet first meets his father's ghost! To that part I have always been partial… I will be the ghost, and you must be Hamlet!" Yami sprang to his feet and pulled out black velvet cloak with elaborate blue embroidery. "You will wear a cloak!" He spread it over Seto's shoulders and continued. "For myself, my armor will suffice…" he paused to stare at Seto. "A perfect fit…of course it would be…" Yami trailed off, and tore his eyes away from Seto. He walked over to the crow's perch and held out an arm. The crow flitted over to him and landed gracefully. "Gabriel will provide the stage effects, and we will perform in the banquet hall!" Yami was getting more and more excited, and Seto couldn't believe what he had just heard. Perform? Him? He was no actor… he hadn't even read Hamlet before…

Seto opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Yami was so happy; Seto could not bring himself to interrupt…but why? Why should he care whether or not the ghost was happy? But somehow, he couldn't help but be just as excited as Yami was…Yami's happiness seemed to spill over to him and he soon got just as excited about the idea as Yami was.

"We must have an audience…" Yami was saying now. "The Umnys will surely come, and you brother… We can invite Yugi as well…" Seto hadn't said anything for awhile. He was content to just listen to Yami's voice. It made him feel safe and warm… As Seto contemplated this odd sensation, Yami noticed his silence. "If this does not suit you, perhaps… you would like to select a different play? I know them all…" Yami took a step closer to him and looked up into Seto's face. This was the first time Seto had noticed how short Yami was. He had always seemed taller and more frightening before now. Yami continued to look into Seto's eyes, and Seto began to feel uneasy. Yami perceived the slight change in Seto's face and turned away. "I am loosing my power… for you confront me, without fear… you must leave, before I succumb to my insanity. To ask the living to stay with me here was a foolish request." Yami walked to his cot and sat with his head in his hands.

Seto found himself speaking a thought he would not normally voice. "I think you're very good. I wouldn't say you're loosing your power." Seto mentally slapped himself for sounding so stupid. Yami lifted his head from his hand, his back straightened and he stood.

"Truly?" he asked carefully.

"Yes. The first time you appeared, I was terrified." Seto was again astounded by his own words. Normally, he would never reveal such a weakness. "I fell out of my chair when I saw you." Seto couldn't believe how stupid this was sounding, and wished that he hadn't spoken at all. Somehow, he also felt glad that he was helping Yami to feel better.

"Yes. That was a most gratifying reaction." Yami noticeably shivered and Seto again felt uncomfortable. Yami's deep maroon eyes fell onto Seto's face again and Seto squirmed under his gaze. Unsure of what else to do, Seto took a step forward, and Yami straightened to his full height, though it hardly made a difference, Seto was still much taller then Yami. Yami stepped forward and brought himself up onto his tip toes, and Seto leaned forward slightly. They were barely inches away from each other now, and neither seemed to have complete control of their bodies, or emotions. Seto brought his face closer to Yami's, and he could feel the hot breath on his face. Yami's eyes closed slowly, and Seto couldn't believe what was happening. They were closer now, and Seto could almost feel Yami's soft lips against his own, but before he cloud move the final centimeter closer, a distant voice called to him from outside the library.

"Big Brother, where are you?" Mokuba's voice was muffled, but they both heard it, and it pulled them from their dream like state. Seto gasped and pulled back.

Yami turned his head and said flatly, "You need to go now."

"Yes." Seto tried to act as if nothing had happened, and indeed, he couldn't understand what had almost happened between them. "Until tomorrow, then?" Seto realized how late it was, and how long he had spent in the cell with Yami. Yami said nothing; he simply turned to face the back of the cell as Seto stepped out and shut the door softly behind him. Seto made his way out of the gloomy dungeon, and thought about how many times Yami must have walked this same path out of the dungeon that he was confined to.

Seto came to the door out, and was relieved to find that it was still open. He shut it tightly behind him and fell into a sofa. Seto placed his head in his hands, as Yami had done, and tried to sort out his thoughts and emotions. Something was definitely wrong with him, and he struggled to keep thoughts of Yami out of his head. 'There is no way that I could possibly be at all attracted to him…' but as he thought this, he realized that it could be the only logical explanation for his strange behavior. 'Although, human attraction is hardly logical.' Seto decided that this, like any other emotion could be conquered, and that he could hold it back. Seto would ignore his feelings, even if the ghost was too weak to do the same.

After Seto left, Yami fell backwards onto his cot, silent tears were streaming down his face again, and he turned to Gabriel. "Oh Gabriel, I scarcely dare to think it, might he have come at last? No, it is too much to hope for, and yet, he is unparalleled by any other… If only I could remember Seth's face…"

Seto spread his fingers, and allowed himself to glance around the room through them. His eyes fell across the book that he was looking for. Seto stood, and walked over to it where it had been neatly placed in the shelf. "Hamlet." He said quietly to himself as he opened the book to the first page. His eyes had barely found the first line before he was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door to the library.

"Big Brother! Please come out, you've been in there all day, and I'm really worried about you!" Mokuba said anxiously from behind the thick wooden door.

Seto quickly shut the book and coughed on the large cloud of dust that it emitted. He walked to the door, opened it a crack, and peered out. Mokuba looked up at him and sighed with relief.

"I was so worried that something had happened to you. I've been calling to you fro hours, and you wouldn't respond. What were you doing?" Tears were poring out of Mokuba's eyes, and as Seto opened the door the rest of the way, Mokuba wrapped himself around his brother.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba." Seto managed to say. "I got lost in a book." Seto held up the book that he was still holding. Mokuba looked up at the book and released Seto from his grip.

"I didn't know that you read fiction." Mokuba tilted his head to ad emphasis.

"I don't. This is an exception. It was recommended to me by someone."

"Who?" Mokuba asked excitedly, but as he looked his older brother over, he noticed something strange. "What are you wearing?" Mokuba gestured to the cloak that Seto still had draped over his shoulders. Seto blushed, but he managed to cover it up by quickly ripping the soft material off of his back and flinging it on to a near by couch. Seto then pushed Mokuba out of the way and headed down the hall to the dinning room. Mokuba dismissed his brother's odd behavior, and followed him. Seto struggled to keep himself from looking at the portrait of Yami as he passed it. Mokuba skipped behind him to keep up, and spoke excitedly.

"I'm so glad that you're feeling better. I was getting so worried that you'd never be the same again, I was really worried. I think it must be almost time for dinner, are you going to eat tonight?" Mokuba asked hopefully. Seto was sick of the food here, and he longed for something Japanese, but his stomach demanded that he eat whatever was served.

"Yes." Seto said simply, and turned into the dinning room. Sure enough, Mrs. Umny had prepared her usual English feast.

"Mr. Kaiba, will you be eating tonight?" Mr. Umny stepped out of the adjacent kitchen and seemed genuinely surprised to see him.

"Yes." Seto replied the same way that he had to his little brother, but he glared at Mr. Umny as he took his seat.

"Very good, sir." Mr. Umny bowed, and strode quickly out of the room. As he left, Mrs. Umny entered the room holding a large platter of food, which she almost dropped when she saw Seto.

"Oh thank heavens!" She exclaimed as she set down the platter, and rushed around the table to stand next to where he sat. "I was so frightened that _he_ had taken you…to see you safe makes me very happy."

"I'm sure." Seto said coldly, he did not look at her. Mrs. Umny cleared her throat, and straitened up.

"Please, Mr. Kaiba, eat before it gets cold." She turned and left the room the same way Mr. Umny had.

"I'm so hungry, aren't you Seto?" Mokuba exclaimed as he helped himself to the chicken.

"Yes, but I'd much rather have rice or yakitori, or some Japanese food." Seto said disinterestedly as he let the mashed potatoes slide off the serving spoon onto his plate.

"You should tell Mrs. Umny, maybe she'll make that for us tomorrow." Mokuba said through a large bit of chicken. "She's very nice, if you'd just give her a chance." Seto ignored his brother and finished his dinner quickly. After he had finished eating, Seto wished Mokuba a good night sleep and shut himself in his room so he could read Hamlet. Seto wanted to know what it was he would be reading with Yami the next day.

Seto propped himself up with pillows and slid under the thick blankets of his bed. It was a cold night, and Seto could see his breath. He shivered uncontrollably, as he struggled to concentrate on the play. It was hard for him to understand the complex way that it was written in, he usually thought himself to be an expert at English. When he spoke hardly anyone ever detected his accent. The style of the play was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and he was grateful that he decided to read it through, so he wouldn't make a fool of himself when he read it with Yami. When he thought of Yami, Seto realized that Yami too spoke in this strange "dialect", but he had never noticed it before now. It was a strange thought, but he dismissed it as being irrelevant, and continued to read.

Seto had nearly finished the play when the clock finished the twelfth stroke, announcing midnight. He had become wrapped up in the complex speech, and now fully understood it, in fact occasionally he found himself thinking in the "dialect". He also was becoming more and more involved in the plot and characters, and he desperately wanted to find out how the story would end. As he continued to read, he suddenly became aware of a presence in his room. He desperately wanted to look up; he knew that Yami had just entered, but he forced himself to keep his eyes on the page. Seto felt, rather then herd Yami take a step closer to where he sat, but Seto still did not look up. As Yami sat down at the foot of Seto's bed, Seto unconsciously let his leg slid and touch Yami, but to his dismay, he went through Yami's body as if he had not been there. Seto quickly moved his leg to the other side of the bed and looked up. Yami smiled when he noticed the book Seto was reading.

"This is your first time reading it, is it not?" Yami gestured to the book, which Seto closed, and set on the bedside table.

"Yes." Seto met Yami's gaze and they stared at each other for a moment, then Seto turned his head and cleared his throat. "Your "curse" seems similar to the curse on Hamlets father…"

"Indeed. I gave William my thoughts on that part when he did visit here in 1599, shortly after my untimely demise." Yami looked away, and quickly changed the subject. "How does thou like the part of Hamlet?" Yami smiled again, and Seto was determined to make sure that he did not upset Yami in any way.

"He is an interesting character." Seto said simply, he was studying Yami's clothes for the first time. Yami wore the complete 16th century getup, complete with tights, and shorts that puffed out at the hips. He had a sword at his belt and he wore a pressed white blouse. As Seto looked him over, he couldn't help but imagine what Yami would look like in modern clothes. 'Tight leather, a trench coat perhaps?' Seto shook his head to clear the mental image. Despite his efforts, Seto noticed again how attracted to Yami he was; his slender, effeminate body and deep maroon eyes were captivating, and Seto couldn't help but stare. Yami shifted his weight uncomfortably and spoke again.

"The part suits you." Yami leaned back on his hands and pretended to ignore Seto's staring. The attention made him uncomfortable, but he was secretly pleased that Seto was as attracted to him as he was to Seto.

"What?" In the midst of trying to convince himself that he would not let himself be attracted to men, Seto had lost track of what they had been talking about.

"The roll of Hamlet can be played by no other. I'm quite sure that you will be an exquisite actor." Yami leaned forward as he spoke, and his loose blouse hung forward, allowing Seto to see more of Yami's slender frame and well developed chest. As Seto considered this, he would have slapped himself had he not been so worried about embarrassing himself in front of Yami. Seto squirmed and tried to distract himself from Yami, who smirked and blinked seductively.

"Why…" Seto began, but he realized that he would be unable to speak if he continued to look at Yami, so he looked over at the book that still lay where he had left it. "Why did you come here?" He finally managed to say.

"To pay you a visit. I have not left my cell since the night you brother came." Yami sat back, and Seto felt it was again safe to look at him. The clock chimed one, and Seto was shocked to realize how long he had spent with Yami. "I imagine that you would like to sleep now, is that correct?" Yami looked away sadly, and then spoke again. "Do not feel obligated to entertain me; I have a new plan to scare the Umnys, and that should be quite amusing." Yami smiled again, and turned to face Seto. Seto was again struck by Yami's elegance, and whished that Yami would stay longer, but at the same time he realized that he was very tired, and need to sleep. Yami stood up, and walked halfway through the door, the turned. "You will visit me again in the daylight hours, won't you?" Yami's voice was almost pleading, and Seto almost laughed at how unnatural it sounded.

"Yes." Seto said in a flat voice, and Yami flashed a smile, before he turned to leave. After Yami was a good distance away, Seto finished the play and blew out the oil lamp. He hadn't concentrated on the last part of the story, and he had already forgotten how it ended. Every time he tried to concentrate on something, thoughts of Yami kept interrupting, and Seto couldn't focus on anything other then the ghost.

When Seto finally managed to fall asleep, he found his dreams even more disturbing; every dream had been about Yami, and Seto realized now that he wasn't just attracted to Yami, he was infatuated with him. Despite his efforts, Seto did not sleep very well, and when he was sure the Yami had returned to his confinement, Seto got up and immediately took a shower. He desperately wanted to see Yami, but at the same time he was frightened that if he saw Yami he might have to admit the way he felt, and he feared rejection. Nothing would hurt Seto's pride more then being turned down by the ghost. 'Although,' Seto thought, 'I don't know how much pride I have left to loose…' he was ashamed of himself for allowing himself to feel theses emotions…towards another man especially.

Instead of going directly to the library, as he had originally planed, Seto decided to explore the grounds further; a quick walk in the cold morning would help to clear his senses. Mokuba was not up yet, so Seto went directly down stairs. He ignored Mrs. Umny's greeting, as usual, but he couldn't help but wonder if Yami's plan to scare the Umnys had worked. Seto left the mansion through the double doors that led out to the front lawn, and noticed an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Mr. Umny had apparently heard the car pull up, and was opining the door for the driver.

"Good morning, my Lord." Mr. Umny greeted Yugi in his usual fashion, and Yugi, upon noticing Seto, ignored him.

"Mr. Kaiba, you're up early." Yugi waved and smiled at Seto as he walked over to him. Seto was struck by how similar Yugi and Yami looked, but there was something much more mysterious about Yami. Yugi seemed open and kind, unlike Yami, who was sinister and brooding. "I heard that you were unwell, I take it that you have recovered?" Yugi asked cheerfully when Seto did not reply.

"Yes." Seto said in his usual manner. He walked past Yugi and down the steps onto the drive way. Seto noticed Mr. Umny bristle indignantly at how rudely Seto was treating the current lord of the Canterville, but Seto didn't care. He heard Yugi jog up to walk beside him, but Seto didn't turn to face him.

"Are you going out for a stroll?" Yugi asked. Seto did not reply and Yugi continued. "Would you mind terribly if I came joined you?" Yugi continued. Under normal circumstances, Seto would have minded, but there were a few questions that he wanted to ask the Lord.

"Go ahead." Seto looked down at the shorter man, and Yugi smiled up at him.

"Where were you planning to go?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been outside much since I got here."

"Well, have you been to the Canterville Chapel?"

"No." Seto was not in the mood to talk, but he was anxious to ask Yugi some questions.

"Would you like to see it?" Yugi inquired carefully.

"Why not." Seto said simply as he followed Yugi around to the other side of the house. Yugi lead him to a small graveyard, and then stopped.

"This is the Canterville family plot; it goes all the way back to the 15th centaury." Yugi explained. Seto was not interested, but then a question popped into his head.

"Are Sir Yami and Sir Seth buried here?" Seto asked, remembering what Yugi had said during his first visit. Yugi seemed to become rather uncomfortable at the mention of the ghost's name.

"No. No one knows where they're buried…" Yugi hesitated for a moment then changed the subject. "Up ahead is the chapel," He gestured, "the bell is cracked and it doesn't ring any more but-" Seto was listening. He had remembered the Prophecy that he read during one of his first visits to the library.

"The silent chapel bell…" Seto said aloud with out meaning to.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Seto said, not wanting to explain his discovery. "How are you related to the ghost?" He changed the subject.

"Ah! The ghost, do you believe now?" Yugi grinned slyly.

"Answer the question." Seto didn't want to explain that either. Yugi was taken aback by Seto's rudeness, but he did as he was requested.

"Sir Yami de Canterville was not married, he had a secret lover that few people knew about, and he did not have any children." Seto had no idea why, but he somehow felt relieved.

"And his lover what Sir Seth Edmonton, right?" Seto asked, careful not to sound anything more then a little curious.

"Yes." Seto couldn't help but feel a little jealous, and he grew angry at himself for thinking about it. "Yami had a younger brother, and he was married, but he wasn't the Lord of the mansion until Yami mysteriously disappeared after Seth's death. Yami's brother is my direct ancestor."

"I see." Seto had a thousand other questions that he wanted to ask Yugi, but this new information pushed everything else out of Seto's head, and he became impatient to see Yami again. "I need to go." Seto said shortly.

"Don't you want to see inside?" Yugi asked, again surprised at how rude Seto was.

"Perhaps another time. I need to go." Seto said again, but this time he did not wait for Yugi to say any more. He turned and walked briskly up to the house. After Seto was back inside, Mr. Umny, who had followed Yugi and Seto, approached Yugi.

"I'm so sorry for his behavior, my Lord." Mr. Umny bowed low to Yugi, then straitened.

"Oh, no it's quit alright…Mr. Umny, I have not met Mr. Kaiba's younger brother yet, do you think he would join me for tea?" Yugi asked, turning to look at Mr. Umny.

"I believe so, Lord. The younger Kaiba, Mokuba, is much more polite then his older brother." The old man glanced at Yugi and wondered what he was up to.

"That would be wonderful, Mr. Umny." Yugi smiled, and turned back to the house.

Seto threw open the doors, and didn't bother to close them behind him. He sped up his pace to the point where he was almost jogging, and turned down the hall in the direction of the library. He pulled the key out of his pocket before he even reached the door, but stopped in front of it. Seto remembered that he hadn't locked the door after leaving the night earlier, but he figured that it didn't really matter any more; Seto was almost positive that Yami was the culprit, and if this was true, a locked door wouldn't stop him. Seto opened the door, stepped inside, and locked it behind himself, not wanting to be disturbed during his visit with Yami. He made his way across the room, and reached up to touch the rhinestone heart. The secret door opened, but Seto paused before going inside. He looked up at the prophecy to double check his theory.

'When a gentile man can win, prayer from out the lips of sin…when a child gives up tears, and the barren almond bares…when the silent chapel bell sounds the ghostly sinner's knell, then shall all the house be still, and peace shall come to Canterville.' Seto read it over and over again, and he was convinced that the prophecy was referring to the cracked chapel bell that he had just learned of, but he couldn't decipher the rest of it. Then he remembered the dead tree that Mr. Umny had been pruning, and realized that it was indeed an almond tree. The rest of the prophecy he still had yet to decode, but he was impatient to see Yami, and he decided that he had a good enough start. Seto stepped away from the mantel, and entered the hidden dungeon.


End file.
